How Did I End up Here?
by VladimirMoriyama
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka has found herself as heir to her father's family's shrine. Having twins as demon familiars is tough but breaking a vase and being forced to enter a host club is more than she can handle. How will Haruhi balance her duties as shrine priestess and member of a host club? Based off the manga Jiu Jiu.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Haruhi quickly shoves her feet into her shoes, trying to avoid her father who had just returned home. She had no time to argue over the situation. As Haruhi sprinted towards the shrine she silently apologized to her father. Ranka had found it ridiculous that his family contacted him after many years of shunning him, to request Haruhi begin her duties. He had fought with her every morning before she ran off; Haruhi had agreed in an attempt to help bridge the gap her family had made with her father. Now Haruhi swept the steps of the shrine while she thought about the huge secret her father had kept. It turns out Ranka had come from a line of demon hunters that excelled in magic. Haruhi could hardly believe the news even when she first witnessed their skills. Even harder to believe still was that Haruhi was the only new member showing signs of inherited skill. From a young age she could see demons which she easily accepted as her being a bit different from everyone else. However near the end of elementary she had been attacked and with strong magic was able to repel the demon. Laughter shatters Haruhi's own flashback causing her to tense and search the area. She sighed in relief when she saw two of her cousins strolling by. Haruhi ignored them and continued sweeping. Remembering she had to return here once school was over, Haruhi groaned. Learning how to control her new discovered powers was tough; her uncle was strict. She was an outcast in this world and yet she was now assigned the title of heir.

Haruhi sat in class taking notes but her mind soon began to wonder; would she ever get a demon companion? Everyone in her family that could use magic had one. Soon her father's words echoed in her head. It was true she had started junior high but she thought her father was worrying for nothing. Thinking about it Haruhi realized this was probably for the best. She needed to know how to control her powers otherwise someone could get hurt. However she hoped someone else would awaken to their birth rite so she wouldn't have to take over the shrine as head priestess. She sighed loudly and wished her normal life could return.

"Are you bored Fujioka?" the teacher asked causing the room to snicker.

"N-no sir," she quickly stated. The teacher mumbled to himself before returning to the lecture. Haruhi tried to disappear in her seat. Lunch rolled around and Haruhi was happily eating with friends. Usually Haruhi never let her secret life bother her during school but she froze. Floating around Ari was a small demon. Not very powerful but could easily sway a person's heart. She continued on as normal but would glance at Ari now and then which caused him to blush (and Haruhi was oblivious to.) When the bell rang Haruhi quickly placed a binding spell on the demon as her friends headed back to class.

"Let me go," it shrieked.

"You need to leave," Haruhi says bluntly. Haruhi tensed when the demon started crying.

"But I'm lost and I got bored. I just wanted to play," it sniffles.

"I'll help you find your way home."

"Really?!"

"Yes but after school. You have to promise not to hurt anyone ok?"

"I promise!" it smiles at her and dashes off. After school Haruhi searches the area hoping not to find trouble. She jumps when the demon falls from a tree. It giggles when it realizes it spooked her. Wrapping its tail around Haruhi's wrist, it guides her to the last spot it remembered. From their Haruhi asked questions about its home. However the demon confused itself so they wondered about the city hoping something would jog a memory. Haruhi began feeling antsy when she noticed how late it was getting. Her uncle would surely be upset and her training would only intensify. She turned to the demon she was escorting and questioned him again, this time it was to describe everything in detail. Haruhi listened carefully hoping she could recite word for word to a bystander. Haruhi's plan was ruined when she realized she knew where they need to go.

Entering a park, Haruhi scans the area. She sighed in relief once she noticed the park was empty. She looks down when she feels her pant leg being pulled. The demon was pointing to a bush. Haruhi follows the little demon and discovers a hidden cave. She was coached into following further and found a little grove with a pond. Haruhi was in awe by her present. Waving goodbye to her new friend, Haruhi smiled at the fact she was able to help. Forgetting she had to hurry, Haruhi wondered about. Twenty minutes later she snapped herself out of the grove's trance and scurried to the exit. Fujioka did not get far; her leg caught on something causing her to collide with the ground. Shaking the fall off she looks behind her. Haruhi was greeted by to pups. She assumed the angry looking on was the pup she tripped over. Haruhi sat up and tried to pet it on the head but was bitten. She howled and cradled her hand. One had had shut so she was staring at them with one eye; a small tear was evacuating.

"I never meant to hurt you. I'm really sorry for tripping over you," she tried convincing.

"Really?" it asked, unsure if Haruhi could be trusted. Haruhi blinked. Had that pup just talked to her? She had no ability to talk to animals.

"Are you a demon?"

"We wolves!" the other barked. Concentrating, Haruhi could tell they were demons.

"How old are you?" She asks them.

"Old?"

"Today we born."

"Where is your mother?" With Haruhi's question the two gave a depressed look.

"Mommy is gone."

"She missing."

"Do… Do you want me to help you find her?" Haruhi questions. Both pounce on her, wagging their tails super fast.

"But… we not find her," the darker pup says suddenly causing the other to become sad again. Haruhi was going to question the statement but strangely knew what it meant.

"Then you can live with me until we find her."

"Really?!" they say in unison.

"Really… Oh what is your names?"

"Nope."

"Don't."

"Then… Should I give you a name?" She sees them sit in front of her waiting; their tails wagging. "Um.."

"I big!" the darker one proclaims happily.

"Are you two brothers?"

"Yep yep!" the younger answers.

"Hikaru is the older brother and Kaoru is the younger," Haruhi proclaims after a few moments of thinking.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!" Both yell. Haruhi smiles at their excitement. The twin wolves attack her with a hug and cuddle to her. She holds them close when she hears them crying.

"You're not alone anymore," Haruhi whispers. They nod and cuddle closer.

Haruhi wakes with a start when her alarm blares. A small smile crosses her lips when she realizes she was dreaming of the past. Turning the alarm off she decides to shut her eyes for a few moments. She stiffens when she feels something snuggled up against her. Opening her eyes she sees twins; both naked. Sitting up she looks around. A sigh echoes through her room when she remembers the twins' behavior now. Hikaru and Kaoru force themselves to a sitting position while rubbing their eyes. Knowing they wouldn't be awake for a while, Haruhi leaves their side and gets ready for her first day of high school. She became nervous when she thought of her new school. An elite school for the rich. She only got in through a scholarship. Shaking her unwanted feelings away she slapped both her cheeks and finished getting dressed. As soon as she entered her room she was glomped.

"Hikaru put some clothes on if you are going to stay in your human form," she orders trying to push him off.

"Let's play Haruhi" he pouts ignoring her order.

"Let's go for a walk!" Kaoru yells glomping Haruhi too. Haruhi sighs; these two never change. It has only been three years since she became their master but in that short amount of time they learned to take on human form. According to her uncle, the twins are a type of demon called jiu jiu, demons that can shape shift. However they can only learn this ability when they want to protect someone dear to them. Usually this would take four years to master but Hikaru and Kaoru were able to shape shift within half a year. Haruhi pouted as she was hugged but deep down she was happy.

"Look I have to go to school," she states shoving them off.

"School? Can we go?" they ask.

"No. You two stay here."

"Aw! Haruhi that isn't fair!"

"Pouting won't change my mind."

"If we put clothes on can we go?" Hikaru asks. Haruhi was going to protest but noticed the time.

"I'm going to be late!" Haruhi says running out of the house. Haruhi stood outside her classroom, preparing herself for her new school year. With one last exhale she opened her classroom door and found Hikaru and Kaoru sitting in desks waving her over.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Haruhi felt the life drain from her; she should have known. The twins hand over a devilish smirk when they saw their mistress mumble to herself. Ignoring the urge to kill them, Haruhi makes her way towards the boys. She gathers her thoughts before saying anything; she knew how they could twist her words making her promise something she didn't want to. More students strolled into the room flooding the room with gossip.

"Why are you two here?" she asks.

"We wanted to go to school," they whine playfully. Haruhi knew she would be tired soon.

"Neither of you are enrolled here."

"That's not true," Hikaru innocently said even though he was still smirking.

"You're uncle enrolled us," Kaoru informed. Haruhi blanked for a moment. Her uncle had enrolled the twins without her knowing?

"How long have you known about this?"

"He told us this morning before you went to the shrine," Hikaru answered.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Haruhi complained to herself.

"We thought you knew," the sing. She wanted to hit them. She sighs; she couldn't do anything about this.

"Always stay in human form when you are here. Never call me mistress. Never let anyone know you are wolves. Don't do anything that would give away our secret," She lists.

"We know, we know. Your uncle already lectured us." Kaoru pouted.

"What should we call you then mistress?" Hikaru challenges. Haruhi tensed and looked around hoping no one had heard him. She got lucky.

"Haruhi is fine."

"Why do you hate when we call you mistress anyway?" questions Kaoru.

"It makes me uneasy. Besides I'd rather be friends than mistress and servant," she answers. Hikaru and Kaoru stare at her for a few moments before attacking her with a hug and rubbing their cheeks to hers.

"You're so cute Haruhi!" Kaoru says.

"You're right, we're friends." Hikaru cries. Haruhi wanted to go back to sleep.

"You three are close," came a sweet sounding voice. The three place their attention on the girl standing before them.

"Is there a problem with that?" growls Hikaru. The girl blinks in confusion while Haruhi elbows the older twin.

"We've been friends for three years now," Haruhi answers.

"So then you three went to the same Middle school?"

"Yes," Haruhi lied. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

"Kurakano Momoka," she replies shaking Haruhi's hand.

"This is Hikaru and Kaoru-" should she give them her last name or another one; she didn't know.

"Hitachiin," the twins answered in unison. Haruhi looked at the boys in disbelief.

"Oh as in the famous clothes designer?" Kurakano asked.

"Yeah," they answered. Before Kurakano could ask another question class started sp she had to return to her seat.

When lunch rolled around all the students scurried off to the cafeteria while Haruhi stayed in the class and took out her bento. She sighed. Realizing she kept doing that, Haruhi shook her head. She had no reason to sigh. Her mind wondered stopping on the twins' behavior. They weren't trying to be friendly with any of the other students. To be honest they stayed clear of the others. Haruhi couldn't understand why they found everyone else worthless. A thought crossed her mind causing her to stop in the middle of placing food in her mouth. Their world only consisted of each other and her. She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone stole food from her bento. Hikaru grinned when she looked up. Kaoru was the next to steal from Haruhi. She looked back at her bento which made her eye twitch. Grabbing the lid, Haruhi scooped some food out and handed it to the twins. Both smiled. Hikaru pulled two spoons form his pocket and handed one to his brother.

"Hikaru where did you get those?" Haruhi asks.

"The cafeteria."

"You stole spoons?" Kaoru asks somewhat amused.

"Haruhi wasn't going to have another pair of chopsticks," Hikaru answered. Haruhi knew she was being teased.

"Haruhi why aren't you wearing the uniform?" questions Kaoru.

"I can't afford it."

"So you wear that?" Hikaru points with the spoon at her outfit.

"It's comfortable and easy to move in," she says before taking a bite of food.

"You didn't even brush your hair," Kaoru reminds.

"I don't mind."

"But we do," they bluntly say.

"You can pull of cute and handsome so why not use one to your advantage." Hikaru encourages.

"I would prefer her using cute," Kaoru adds. Hikaru nods in agreement.

"Here is a question, how did you two get the uniform?"

"Your uncle," complete unison. Haruhi's shoulders slump.

"He loves pampering you two. Was he the one who decided on Hitachiin?"

"Yes. Apparently he has connections to the Hitachiin's and they agreed to let us use the name," Kaoru replies.

"We're cousins or something like that to that famous designer," Hikaru adds, shoving food into his mouth. "You know Haruhi; you should be demanding money since you're the heir."

"To be honest you should have going to Ouran when you became the heir." Kaoru informs.

"I enjoyed going to public school. I only applied to Ouran because this school can help me further my career."

"You have no plans of having fun here do you?" The twins challenge.

"In order to become the lawyer I want to be, I'll need to study a lot." Haruhi finishes her food.

"You can study all you want but please promise you'll help us have fun!" they cry.

"What?"

"We want to experience high school life to the fullest!"

"You should try making more friends then," she places the lid back on when the two were done eating.

"We don't need anyone else," they plop down on nearby chairs.

"I was going to say you two are acting childish but you are children," she says stretching.

"We're practically teenagers!" they protest.

"Wolves become adults when they turn ten. You're three so I would say you are still children. You'd be teenagers around the age of seven."

"Is that how you see us? As kids?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain," Hikaru demanded.

"You act immature at times. You also have moments when it is obvious you are still kids. However there are times when you seem older than you really are. Of course Kaoru has those moments more than you Hikaru," Haruhi answers honestly. Kaoru held back a laugh while Hikaru's jaw dropped.

Haruhi had decided to study for a while before heading off to do chores. However she found that difficult because people continued to talk around her. She complained it should be quiet in the library. She shut her books and retreated from the library. When she walked out of the room she remembered the twins. Where had they wondered off to? Glancing at her books, Haruhi decides to search for them while searching for a place to study. Half way through the search, Haruhi discovered Ouran was bigger than she could have imagined. She hoped she wouldn't get lost. Haruhi soon stumbled upon music room number three. Could this be a place to study in silence? She had forgotten she was also look for Hikaru and Kaoru. Once Haruhi opened the door, she regretted it. She was greeted with a loud welcome from four guys standing in the middle of the room.

"A boy?" the tall blond questions.

"It would seem we have been visited by Haruhi Fujioka," the boy with glasses announces.

"How do you know my name?!"

"You're famous among the students here. It's not every day a commoner is admitted to the school. You must have studied hard to make it this far," he answers with a very evil smile.

"Haru-chan is famous!" the shorter blond yells, grabbing Haruhi's arm.

"Famous? Who are you calling Haru-chan?!" she shrieks causing the boy to whimper and run to the tall boy who looked as if he would attack soon.

"By all means, we must welcome you poor man to the world of the rich!" the tall blond yells happily extending his arms into the air. "I must say I never knew a scholar would be openly gay," he blurts after a moment of thinking.

"Gay? What?" Haruhi inched toward the door opening to escape.

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter if you are poor or a scholar. So which type do you like? The boy lolita type? The strong silent type? The cool type?" He grips Haruhi's chin, stroking it "Or would you prefer me, the prince type?" He asks in a seductive voice. Haruhi yelps, shoves the strange boy away while taking a step backwards, and bumps into something. Haruhi quickly spins around and sees a vase falling. She tries to save it but only watches it shatter. The color flees from her face as the four students gather around her.

"Haruhi we found you!" Hikaru and Kaoru sing happily when they run through the doors. They come to a quick stop when they see the situation.

"We were going to sell that at the next auction," the smaller blond whines.

"I can pay you back," Haruhi stutters, not convincing herself.

"Haruhi why did you break a vase?" Hikaru innocently asks; sometimes he could be so dumb.

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"So then your klutzy side woke up?" Kaoru asks with the same innocence as Hikaru; they really were just three.

"So you're a klutz?" the silent boy finally spoke.

"No. Really I'm not" Haruhi tries to defend herself.

"You said you could pay us back but I highly doubt you could," glasses states. "The vase was worth 8,000,000 yen," he informs picking up a piece and looking it over. Haruhi's jaw dropped as she began mentally beating herself up.

"Haruhi doesn't have that kind of money," the twins jump in, thinking they were defending her.

"Well then Tamaki what do you believe we should do?" glasses smirks. The one who was called Tamaki plopped down in a chair, similar to a throne and pointed at Haruhi.

"When in Rome do as the Romans do. Starting today you are the host club's dog," He ordered. Haruhi's mind went blank; it was obvious she was now in debt to this crazy club. Haruhi wished she had skipped today and stayed in bed. Haruhi's life spiraled even more. She didn't think she could handle it.


End file.
